halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maslab/Archive 3
Help? Is there anyway around the Xchat Paying Porcess? so i can still talk to you guys? Shivly Hey There I'm making a return here tomorrow, so I'll post you my first chapter of my story and start editing and creating more articles. Just lettin' you know. ;) ~One Step Closer~ 13:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) OK everythig else is retarded ya... However (notice I didn't say if, and or but) negative 273 celsius is only absolute zero on earth. A few planets have less than that in celsius. Sure just, ya, and tell Ajax his main article is unrealistic (as debated on his talk page :P)-- Links in titles Hey, I need some help. On some pages, like ones that belong to AAO and TSC, there is an image at the end of the title. If you click on the image, you get a link to the main page (ie you click on the saurian eye image in TSC articles, it takes you to the article "The Saulosian Campaign". I need help on figuring out how to do this. Could you give me any advice? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 22:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) PS: I already tried the help pages, and couldn't find anything... RE: and how might I work this into the title? (sorry, I'm still not good with half the stuff on the wiki yet...) - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 23:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it. I put the template in the page, and that will put it in the title. Thanks! - Echoes 50px High Resolution 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, now I'm planning on creating my own story serial, deemed "The Extermination War" or "The Vozin War", and I want to make an Era icon for it. How would I do that? - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 21:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I just put in code format {Era |TVW} and it'll be there? How do I add the image to the link? - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 14:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Civility Warning 1/3 Out of curiosity.... How does DYK work?Saberstorm 00:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me how to archive a talk page?Saberstorm 07:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) How'd you do it?Saberstorm 07:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Got it! Took me a while to find the redirect, but I got it! Thanks!Saberstorm 07:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Annoying Question(s) Just a quick query- Senior Chief Petty Officers in charge of 200-man platoons; would they also have their own team, or would they operate separately from this? Also, do I have permission to make Evie-D2541 the SCPO of Foxtrot Platoon if the former is the case? (If the latter, don't worry.) Finally, if the former is the case, and a particular team's leader was a SCPO, would the XO also go up a rank to Chief Petty Officer to compensate for this, or would they remain a PO1? Thanks in advance, and apologies for the barrage of questions. Thanks for answering so concisely (in complete contrast to my long-winded questions) :) I need help. Since when is it against wikia policy to archive a talk page? I've seen other people do it, and now I'm getting harrassed over it? Saberstorm 05:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I need to report abusive behavior User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. Saberstorm 05:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) That's what I did. Spartan 118 backed it up twice. The first time he did it he broke the link too. I had to recreate the page. He claims that archiving is the same as deleating and that it's not allowed. I'm checking all of HaloFanon's rules and Wikia's rules, and I"m finding no such rule. The fact that in the past he has said things that clearly show he pays no attention to what I am doing, not to mention his arrogant actions as if he thinks himself an administrator bothered me before, which is why I told him in no uncertian terms that he was not helping and to leave me alone. This latest series of actions of his has crossed the line to harrassment, and I'm not going to tollerate it. I do not bow down to a bully. Thank you for backing me up on this. (And sorry if I'm ranting a bit much.) Saberstorm 05:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Being a fool or archiving too soon wasn't my intent. I was trying to make it more convinient for future readers who may want to give feedback. Do they really need to see all that stuff about an NCF tag that isn't even there anymore? If they want to, it's fine. That's why I wanted to archive it. But it felt in the way being in the front of everything else. For future reference, how long should I let a talk page get before archiving? Saberstorm 06:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Got it. Thanks! Saberstorm 06:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second. I'm not trying to get anyone in trouble, but I've looked at his talk page and archives (no idea why, I guess I just like reading everything), turns out he has 3 civility warnings. Seriously, look.--'Shade' 11:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) #Warning 1 ##2 ##3--'Shade' 12:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) He won't but out. Spartan 118 won't go away. I submited a full abuse report here. Saberstorm 01:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for overreacting. And yes, I sent him an apology too. Saberstorm 02:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Did you just message me? I got an alert saying you messaged me, but it's not showing up in my talk page. Saberstorm 04:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Any idea for a better term? You have a point. Do you have any idea for a better term than "infection"? I can't think of one. Saberstorm 08:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Where's this half-mutated Sgt. J anyway? Saberstorm 08:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Help Re: Links in Titles, Part 2 Okay, if you can make it for me here's how I'd like it. Image: 28px Link to page: The Vozin War Abbreviation: TVW End Result: 28px The Vozin War I'm pretty sure all you'd need are the top two though. The image is vozin.jpg. Thanks! - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 02:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Athena Thanks Thanks for the help, but there's one little thing. You accidentaly typoed vozin as vpzin in the image, so the image is just big bold red letters, but I think I can fix it. I'll get back to you if I can't. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 14:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I tried, and uploaded the image vpzin.jpg, but it always comes up as a full size picture, instead of a 28 px image. I think I just made the problem worse. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 15:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but can it be fixed? Lol, had to do that. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 22:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know anyone good with... Do you know of anyone who's good with Prophet/Flood articles. I've started one for my Prophet of Hagiography, who is quite the villian, and I want to try and make it good enough to get a Good Article award. (Technically, I'd like to make it so all my articles get Good Article awards, but they don't hand those out like pencils or something.) Saberstorm 02:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Thanks anyway! What do you think of my article so far? Saberstorm 04:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Quick question No u ODST Do you want to play odst with me.Im only asking you here is because you blocked me on xbox liveThe cheif 15:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Need of Editing help... I need some editing help from someone I know I can trust to help me find solutions, not just point out problems. Can you help me with the following articles? Feel free to edit them yourself if you think you can maintain the general idea. Juggernaut Flood (Reborn arc) Dragon Flood Sometimes I feel like people just aren't paying attention to the small but important details. Saberstorm 22:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me Maslab for seeming the doubter, but please point me to where your first and last points are stated in the Bible if you can. The first point I can see as a possibility in the Jewish laws (like the middle two), but I can't figure out where the last one would be}} Hey maslab thought you'd like thisEcho 1125 02:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Like a Dragon with multipule heads or a Hydra? That does make sense I guess. Any ideas on how I can make this form work? You do understand what I'm trying to go for, right? Saberstorm 03:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Kinda. Remeber the scene with the flowers from 'Jumanji'? Saberstorm 03:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Darn. Well, your description would be somewhat correct, but a little bit more nasty. Somewhere halfway between a Ranged form and a Brain form, except vicious and it can fly. Saberstorm 03:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Official Return OK, now I'm getting back to normal activity. So, if I wanted to have the first chapter of my story reviewed and approved before I made the article, what what be the go? ~One Step Closer~ 07:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Will do. ~One Step Closer~ 08:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) How's this? I did an overhaul. Better? Saberstorm 17:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oops! I forgot a part! Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I'll run it by you first. The pathogen itself was sporus, like the Flood, but used the supercell abilities to reproduce rapidly in colder enviroments that hamper the Flood. In short, the Pathogen was meant to grow so quickly that it overwhelmed Flood forms and crushed it. Unfortunately, the Flood managed to infect the pathogen (I need a better name). While they were unable to assimilate the ability to resist the cold, the vast amouts of biomass provided the required ability to form Dragon forms. Because of lack of calcium deposits in the pathogen, the infected mass developed massive arial forms (the calcium would cause it to be too heavy and incapable of flight). Kind of like the Swarm Forms from Halo Wars, only larger and meaner, not to mention deadier. Saberstorm 18:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll create a seperate article for it. It and the edits should be up soon. Saberstorm 19:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) canon check I did an overhaul of both Dragon and Juggernaut forms. Your feelings? Saberstorm 02:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC)